Link Meet Hello Neighbor!
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Link from the Legend of Zelda Finally Meets the Neighbor From Hello Neighbor! ENough Said


Link Meets Hello Neighbor: The Official Fanfiction Chapter 1: Link's New Neighbor

**Hello all, this is my first fanfiction writing about this new game called the legend of Zelda, but to make it more realizable to my audience, I have taken it upon myself to cross this franchise over w ith something more suitable to my target demographic. Yes, that's right, I'm talking about Hello Neighbor, that game that was mildly popular like a year or 2 ago. Anyways, there are also some more things I will be saying throughout the story, just to clear up some confusing elements in my story. I hope you enjoy what I have to write, because I certainly did. **

Link: *wakes up* geez, another peaceful day in hyrule…

**A/N: just for you to know. The main character in the legend of Zelda is called link, and not Zelda. I see a lot of people confused about this fact online, so I just want to address this problem off the bat so you are not confused, thinking I may have introduced an original character for this fanfiction, but I have not in this chapter at least. I do intend on releasing my OC in a later chapter, but that's for later… **

Link: Its always good to get a good stretch in the morning. *Yawns*. Oh my gosh, who is that next door. He must be new around here.

Link: Eek, he's looking at me through the window! Let me close the blinds so I don't look so suspicious

**A/N: I tried to make the neighbor look really mysterious and kind of creepy in this story. I think this is how he is in the game too, so I decided to be game accurate in this case. But I know this is fanfiction so ill try and add my own original spin to the story later on. Just you wait and see to read more. **

Link: Oh well, I should be putting on some clothes before I go down stairs.

Link: Ok, I need to greet Zelda before I go out for the day.

**A/N: Another thing I forgot about just now, but this incarnation of link is based on link to the past because it is my favourite game. Also Link and Zelda live together in the castle just so you know. Sorry ill continue with the fanfiction now. **

Zelda: Link, I knew it was you because you are so loud walking down those stairs.

Link: sorry, I must have had my iron boot equipped

Zelda: you are so dumb link, anyways, whats up?

**A/N: In this story link and Zelda are in a relationship because they live together. It is loving so sometimes they will lovingly insult eachother so don't worry, Zelda doesn't actually hate link btw. **

Link: did you notice that new guy next door? He just moved in.

Zelda: oh yes that creepy guy moved in yesterday. He's really weird isn't he?

Link: yeah, anyways I need to get to work. See you.

Zelda: yes see you later link.

**A/N: Isn't it weird how link had a job in this fic? Lol wonder what job link would have?**

Link: oh man, what a hard day at work. Oh look, its that guys house, hes so weird, I wonder is there is something up with him?

Link: Oh man, he's looking at me again. That's it, I need to break in and see if there is something up in his house.

**A/N: Now link will try and break into Neighbor's house. You see this is nore like the hello neighbor game because I like that one more. But how will link break into his house? **

Link: hmm, how will I break in. well not through the front door that's for sure.

Link: oh I know, ill use this box and climb to the window.

Link: normally I don't like smashing windows but this… is for SCIENCE!

**A/N: lol **

Link: OK, im in, wow this house is so creepy and dirty, who could live here?

Link: lets see what I can find.

Neighbor: Get… out…

**A/N: uh oh, it looks like neighbor has seen link! What will he do now?**

Link: Oh no hes seen me! I gotta get out and fast.

Link: the front door is locked, I have no choice but to stay within the house.

Neighbor: get… out…

Link: oh no, he's gaining on me! I have no choice but to go to the basement.

Neighbor: get… out…

Link: welp, now im in the basement, how will I get myself out of this one… to be continued

**I hoped you liked this fanfiction, this was just the beginning and I hope it will get more exciting in the next chapters coming up soon. If you want to find out what happens next time please comment and favourite, and wait until next time! See you then!**


End file.
